sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Friday
Friday, more commonly known as "Golden Friday", is the Treasurer of the Blooming Pirates, hailing from an unknown island within the . After the death of Stripes' Pirates, his former pirate crew, Friday was left alone to fend for himself until he became a and bought Halcyon from its former king, where he founded the Gold Stripes Casino. He is the eighth member to join the Blooming Pirates. During his Shichibukai days, Friday was known within the Underworld as Dirty Money. After capturing people with his Devil Fruit powers, he sold those without devil fruit powers into the Slave Trade system for information instead of profit. During the events of the Gold Stripes Casino Arc, Friday acted as the Main Antagonist, despite him not purposely attempting to begin a conflict with the Blooming Pirates. He didn't join the crew much later until after the timeskip. The Blooming Pirates are the primary protagonists of Green Ocean, often finding themselves in situations that they've either caused intentionally, or accidentally, attracting the attention of the World Government, Imperial Government, as well as other pirate crews. Because of their increasing power and dangerous antics, they eventually become one of the most infamous pirate crews in the world. Appearance Friday is a tall, thin, yet muscular, Caucasian male human with long blonde hair that curls up at the ends of it, making it seem like the hair has a void at the end of it, and also seems to reach just below his neck. His hair is generally parted in the middle, so both sides are almost always shown to be symmetrical. He has neatly kept eyebrows above his eyes, where they are smaller than most. He has blue colored eyes, and his pupils seem to be a little larger than most, being about 80% of his eye. Due to being a CEO, he is never shown with any sort of dirt or blemishes on him, preferring to keep a professional appearance at all times in case an impending transaction may occur. Befitting his luxurious lifestyle, Friday has an outfit not apparent within "commoners". He wears a full body purple outfit that has many lines throughout it, making it seem like it's broken up into pieces. Despite its appearance, however, it gives Friday a bit of protection from enemy attacks, where average humans are unable to penetrate it and harm him. Over this, he wears a pink overcoat that extends to his about knee level, where it becomes parted at around the abdominal area. The material of this overcoat is the same as his full body purple outfit, also having the lines that make it seem as though it is broken up into pieces. Around his neck, he wears a white protrusion that goes around his entire neck, covering it from people's view. This same protrusion is found at the end of his overcoat, where it is located around the wrists of his hands. On his hands, he wears pink leather gloves with a design on the back of it that looks similar to spider silk. Around his waist, he wears an average looking purple belt that isn't really holding up anything. To finish his outfit, he wears purple dress shoes that look like as though they are apart of the purple outfit. Friday's appearance after the timeskip hasn't changed much at all. He is shown to be slightly thinner, yet keeping his muscle tone, than before the timeskip. He also seems to have a more youthful looking appearance. His hair now leans more towards his right side, but still keeping a somewhat symmetrical aspect about it. His overcoat now seems to be a little longer as well, where it now goes below his knees, being about halfway between it and his feet. His hair has also grown in length, where it now reaches to the middle of his pectorals, still keeping their curls at the end. After the events of the Gold Stripes Casino Arc, Friday has gained quite a bit of weight after his battle with the Blooming Pirates. When he is seen again within the Mariejois Arc, Friday retains his outfit and general appearance before meeting the Blooming Pirates. However, when he appears again after the timeskip, this weight gain is not apparent, and appears much thinner than he was before the timeskip, as previously stated. During his teenage years, Friday's hair was much shorter than it currently is, but it still kept the swirl designs, albeit they were located above his forehead, and there are only three of them. His hair generally protruded backwards, looking similar to kindling fire. He wore a blue zipped up jacket with the zipper located directly in the middle. It also has a collar that reaches to about neck level, but doesn't cover up the front side of his neck. There were three pink ladybugs scattered on the front side, two near the pectoral area, and one located on his abdomen. To finish his attire, he wore blue pants of a similar material to the jacket and blue dress shoes. As a child, Friday had the swirls apparent as well, but they were larger in number, albeit much smaller. His hair was quite puffy, looking like it wasn't kept too well. He primarily wore a white dress shirt with a collar and ribbon. His choice in pants were grey shorts. He didn't wear shoes often as a kid, unless he was going out with his family. Gallery